She Fell From The Stars
by Cait98
Summary: The Doctor learns of Lena's experiments and wants in. Things begin to get complicated as an unexpected guest turns up and the Doctor slips.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late at night in L-Corp, Lena sat doing work at her desk, mindlessly typing away at her computer. She had more experiments to do with the Harun-El, and she had a willing volunteer coming the next day. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples when a mysterious blonde walked in. Lena looked up from her desk and frowned at the woman, "I wasn't expecting anyone else today."

The blonde held up her psychic paper, "I'm with Scotland Yard, I have heard about your experiments and I want in." The blonde said resolutely, putting the psychic paper away in a flash, "You're experimenting with materials not from this planet, Kryptonian."

She spoke too quickly for Lena to keep up, "Firstly, no one else knows about this so how did you find out about it?" Her hand slid beneath the desk to grab the nearest weapon she had, "And, I know that you showed me psychic paper. I'm clever, so who are you really?"

The Doctor frowned, "Okay, fine. You really are smart."

Lena's eyebrow quirked up, and a firm smile graced her lips, "If you have psychic paper that either means you are an imposter from another company trying to steal my work, you're an alien, which is it?"

"Well, at least I'm not here to assassinate you, which I'm not." The Doctor added quickly as Lena stood up, "I'm the Doctor, that's all you need to know."

"You have no title? Just like Supergirl." She nodded slowly, "You know…" She said, lowering her eyes to the floor, "I've had enough of lies, so Doctor, tell me who you really are and why do you know about my projects?"

The Doctor bit her lip slowly, "I think what you are doing…" She began, "I think it's evolutionary. You're trying to cure cancer, using a rock that was from Krypton, but of course you wouldn't _just happen_ to get your hands on it. You can't travel in space, so…that means you stole it."

"What Supergirl doesn't know can't hurt her." Lena replied, pointedly, "And I'm using it for the greater good, not evil."

"Oh I know." The Doctor nodded slowly, "And I think it's brilliant. I don't want anything from you by the way, I just want in. Whatever you are doing, I want in on."

Lena merely laughed at this, "No one ever comes to me unless they want something. What do you want? Money? My life?" The Luthor crossed her arms over her chest, "Who are you really Doctor?" Lena's defences were now up, "As I said, no one but me and Eve know about these trials, so how the hell did you come across them?"

The Doctor, in shock, panicked, "I'm just a traveller."

Lena scoffed, "I'm going to need more than that…I don't trust you, I don't even know who you are, you just sauntered into my place of work with no explanation and no real name. Who. Are. you?"

"I've already told you. I'm the Doctor, I'm an alien. I have two hearts and I'm not here to steal anything from you. I'm here to commend you!" The Doctor snapped, holding her hands out in front of her.

Lena raised the gun, shaking her head, "You come across as a little eccentric."

"Sound familiar?" The Doctor said in the silence, getting at something, which clearly irritated Lena more as she loaded the gun, "Fine, fine. I was there Lena. When your mum died. I was there. You were four years old and you couldn't do anything. You blame yourself to this day and that is the reason why you are doing all this." She said, gesturing around her office, "You're using Kryptonian rock to try and find the cure to cancer and that is amazing! A lot of people see you as evil, when really, you are doing the right thing. In the name of the mother you lost. In the name of the one woman you loved with all of your heart. You're pure and good. That's what you are trying to prove to _everyone_ , but you don't have to prove yourself to me, because I know Lena." The Doctor locked eyes with her, walking closer to her, "I know a good woman when I see one and you are just that. You may believe that you are tainted and that you could turn at any time, but…I don't believe that." The Doctor said, shaking her head, "And neither does Kara."

Lena held back tears as she stared at the Doctor. Whilst this woman knew her way to her heart, she was also a stranger and refused to let her in, "Who are you?"

"All that you need to know is that you are loved, you are kind, and Kara and I? We won't _ever_ let anyone hurt you. I promise you that." The Doctor said sharply as Lena lowered her gun. The Doctor almost breathed a sigh of relief, but there was an explosion which knocked the two women off of their feet, the Doctor throwing herself onto Lena to protect her. After the debris and dust began to clear, the Doctor helped Lena up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lena gasped, feeling a warm trickle falling down her head. It was blood from a minor cut. She quickly wiped it away as a man appeared from the darkness.

The Doctor glared at the man and stood in front of Lena, "Lex Luthor, I presume?" The Doctor almost growled through gritted teeth, "You know it's funny how you show up when I do. Things like this always happen to me."

The man laughed, "And who might you be?" He asked as he straightened the tie that he was wearing along with his immaculate suit, "That shouldn't matter anyway, I'm not here for you." He then smiled, "I should have you shot."

The Doctor glared at him, raising her chin, "I'm an alien, I'm more use to you than you think."

Lex tutted, "I am very disappointed with you Lena, first you converse with the Supers and now this…" He then growled, glaring at the Doctor, " _Thing."_

"Time Lord." The Doctor sneered, "If you look me up, you'll find my picture right next to genocide."

Lena swallowed hard, her brother was standing there, but he was nothing but a monster. Something Lena feared she would become if she ever lost her hope or got lost on the path of the right.

The Doctor pulled out her sonic, and scanned Lex, "He's after something. He's after you. He wants you to be executed." She then stared Lex dead in the eyes, "That's what you're here for isn't it? You made quite the entrance."

Lex waved his hand dismissively, "Genocide? You don't look like the type to commit such a crime."

"Looks can deceive." The Doctor replied quickly, "I thought you being a ruthless Luthor, you of all people would know that."

Lex kept one hand in his pocket as he walked towards the Doctor. He stopped mere inches away from her, just so that they were almost eye level with each other, "Tell me, Doctor, Lord of Time…" He smiled as he looked behind her at Lena. He then leaned into the Doctor and spoke in her ear, "Do you think that of my sister? Do you think she is ruthless?"

The Doctor merely smirked, "No, unlike you, she has brains. You don't even have brains. You are as bad as the Children of Liberty, but one thing at a time, eh?"

Lex laughed, "You know Doctor, you could be quite useful and…You are brave, I'll give you that." His smile then instantly vanished. A cold chill ran down Lena's spine as she observed, there was nothing of the brother she once knew inside of him. Lex ordered his men to aim their guns at the Doctor and was now stood across the room, "Move out of my way."

The Doctor was stuck, but she wasn't going to let Lex get away with this. Lena just prayed that Supergirl would turn up in this very moment, because she knew that even with words, her and the Doctor would not get out of this alive on their own.


	2. The Night Went Dark

The Doctor swallowed hard. She stared at Lex, her every instinct telling her to do something. Then it clicked, "Okay, Okay." She said, raising her hands, "I get it, you want me dead because I'm an alien and you hate them because you have a weird grudge against Superman. I'm here to tell you that not every alien is the same. We are not all how you view us." She then stepped forward, "What did Superman do to you Lex? What made you go all crazy about us?"

Lena frowned heavily at the Doctor, even she wanted answers. The Doctor was an alien, one of the bravest aliens that Lena had met, other than Supergirl. Here the Doctor was, standing in front of one of the most dangerous Luthor's, interrogating him, not seeming to care about the consequences.

Lex tilted his head slightly. He waved an arm, dismissing the guards. The guards lowered their guns slowly and as they did, the blonde took a step forward, "It's good to get answers without guns." She spoke, "Anyone who really was brave wouldn't need an army or guns."

Lex moved close to the Doctor, his height towering over her, but not intimidating her, "Who are you Doctor?" He asked sternly, "And…What do you want with this planet? No alien just comes here to live in peace, there is always something bigger and uglier beneath the surface. You see, Ben Lockwood, or as everyone knows him, Agent Liberty, he is eradicating the alien scourge on this planet and I love watching his work from afar." He then went to touch the Doctor's face, but she took a step back. Her face went stiff with anger clearly evident.

The Doctor shoved her hands in her pockets, "Why do people think all aliens want to do is take over? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, many of them are escaping war, family or they just want a better life for themselves. We don't all want to take over like you and Ben Lockwood think. We just want a peaceful life, to be able to live among humans with no animosity whatsoever, now who doesn't want a peaceful life?" There was then a pause as the Doctor took a breath, "All of this." She said, taking her hand out of her pocket and gesturing around the room as if to mean all around them, "All of what you and agent Liberty are doing is scare mongering and it needs to stop. The children of liberty are going into innocent people's houses, targeting them. They are getting harassed to the point where they don't feel safe."

Lex then laughed, "Okay, Doctor. If you know all of this, why aren't you scared? You know what I am capable of. I can order your execution right here and now-"

"But you won't." The Doctor interrupted, "You're too interested now. You want to know how I know so much when I have only been here five minutes, you want to know why I'm not scared of you a _nd_ you want to know what I will do next. Superman and Supergirl were obsessions but now I have all of your attention. Change the agenda Lex, be a good man and end _all_ of this now. We are all capable of change, why don't you prove that right here and right now?"

Lena stared between the two of them. She was shocked when Lex appeared to give in. She noticed how the Doctor raised her chin. She noticed the silence and then, she saw the cogs turning in her brother's brain.

"Doctor." Lex began, briefly smiling, be it, menacingly, "I will see you around. I hope you will not disappoint." He then gave a gesture to his guards, before turning on his heel and leaving. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, lowering her head slightly, "That could have been easier." She then turned to Lena and stared at the cut on her head, "You need to get that checked out."

"Nevermind that." Lena began, in disbelief, "How did you do that? Lex would never walk away from something like that. You could have gotten yourself shot."

"And yet, here we are." The Doctor said in a warmer tone, holding her arms out, "So." She began as she walked back to the desk which was now covered in debris and rocks from the explosion, "As far as I'm aware, the Harun-El has somehow created a heart that will not disintegrate upon being disintegrated, so my question is, has the Harun-El just become a device to give humans the ability to have super powers?"

Lena was frozen to the spot. As much as she was in awe of this woman, she was also terrified, " _Who are you?"_ She asked as she fought back tears, "You watched me watch my mother die, you _talked down_ to Lex?! And now you know all about what I'm doing. Doctor I demand to know who you are."

The Doctor sighed heavily, "I'm a time traveller. And I'm your greatest hope at keeping you alive whilst Lex is walking around willy nilly with his band of armed guards. You have to trust me."

Lena scoffed, "It's funny you say that."

The Doctor frowned, looking up at her, "Supergirl betrayed you. I get it, you get hurt." She then moved to the other side of the desk where Lena was, "Trust is hard when you have had your heart broken a million times. All I can tell you is, my life is dangerous, and I will help out wherever I can and that includes you. A woman with a heart of gold. Lena Luthor." She began, gently placing her hands on the sides of Lena's arms, she then gently smiled as she looked into her eyes, "You are my hero."

Lena stood there frozen for a moment, staring into the Doctor's eyes, trying to find a lie. Something to tell her that this wasn't true, but what she saw was brutal honesty and softness that she had only ever seen in one other person's eyes that she had ever looked into.

Just then, Supergirl landed on the balcony. She walked in and instantly got all defensive, "Whoever you are, get away from her." She growled. Lena had to snap out of it instantly after the Doctor pulled away, "Supergirl, I'm safe, this woman saved me."

Supergirl was taken aback. She frowned, looking at the other blonde incredulously, "She…saved you?" She asked.

"There isn't just one hero in town." The Doctor smiled, before walking towards Supergirl, "Kara Danvers I presume." She said, holding her hand out for the woman to shake. It was then that Kara's eyes widened immediately, and Lena's stare turned cold. The Doctor quickly noticed the tension in the room, slowly taking her hand away from Kara, "Well…I…I guess I'm at the wrong point in the timeline to…" She then looked between the two women, "You know, I could kill for a fried egg sandwich right about now…What about you guys?"

Both Kara and Lena said nothing. They only stared at each other. Lena felt incredibly betrayed whilst Kara felt incredibly guilty. What they were feeling clearly showed on their faces. This was a problem the Doctor perhaps couldn't fix herself.


	3. Hello

As silence settled in the room, Lena interrupted, "Doctor, this isn't Kara…This is Supergirl, I mean they do look similar but…Kara is human." Lena looked back at Supergirl eyeing her suspiciously as the Doctor laughed, "That explains it! I get easily confused." The Doctor had to act stupid to make Lena believe what was going on, "Silly me."

Kara looked at the woman incredulously, "Doctor?" She asked, nervously placing her hands on her hips, "What kind of a Doctor are you?"

"I…" The Doctor said to her, whilst she stepped away from being stuck in between them. She chose to walk around the office and stopped on the other side, "I'm just the Doctor. I'm the Doctor of everything."

Supergirl couldn't help but laugh, "That's…that's not possible, you can't be a Doctor of everything. Even I'm smart and I know that's not possible."

The Doctor scowled, taking offence, "Are you saying that I have a small mind?"

"No! No." Supergirl said quickly, in response, "I know a twelfth-level intellect who, well, he is not a Doctor."

Even at this moment, the Doctor's jaw dropped, "Twelfth-level…intell..ect?" She drew off, shock hitting her system at once. She then straightened her back, "Blimey, I thought I was clever. What's this alien's name? If I'm the Doctor, he must be something like Mr Clever or, the brains."

Supergirl laughed, "His name is Brainiac five."

"There have been five?! Who is the main one?" She asked as she walked over, stopping a metre away from Supergirl, "Well, now that I think about it, Brainiac must be the main one because that one was the first. Where are the other four?"

Lena frowned as she stared between them, "I'm sorry." She said, interrupting, "But are we not going to the DEO to track down my insane brother?"

"Wow! I want to know what the DEO is!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

Supergirl turned to her, pointing at her, "Uh, no, not you."

"What?! Why not? Ryan and Yaz are busy downtown, I need something to do." The Doctor responded, rather giddily. She then frowned at Supergirl, "What is that face for? No, actually, you keep making lots of faces. I know, I'm hard to keep up with, but I'm an alien too, and you need to investigate me."

"We do not need to investigate every alien." Supergirl said, frustratedly, "And believe me Doctor or, whoever you are, you do not want to come to the DEO at the minute, the colonel would probably string you up until she got a real name out of you. She is already demanding my real name which is my secret to keep."

"That's because your real name is Kara, right?" Lena asked softly as she walked over with crossed arms. Dread crossed Kara's face, but the Doctor remained quiet at this point, letting them have their moment.

Lena sighed, "Kara, she isn't going to know who you are because the Doctor and I can keep that a secret. And before you go and deny it, the Doctor already outed you." She then looked pointedly at the Doctor who looked down at her feet.

"It's not a problem Kara." Lena assured, "She won't find out who you are."

"But now, it's public knowledge, she will drive it out of you. You are both." Kara began, glaring at the Doctor in equal measure, "You are both in danger because you know who I am! Hayley is on a crackdown and you are both in danger."

"But I can protect the both of you." The Doctor jumped in, "I promise."

"Who are you Doctor?" Kara snapped at her, "You can't make such claims. I'm the girl of steel."

The Doctor shrugged, "And I'm the Doctor, it never stopped me before. If it helps, we can protect each other. You have the power of the yellow sun on your side and a time lord."

"What's a time…Lord?" Lena asked, "Actually, I'll learn later, Kara we all need to go to the DEO and now."

Kara looked back at the Doctor, "Are you sure you want to do this Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, "As sure as I will ever be."

"Right." Kara nodded slowly, "Let's go."

At The DEO- Half-an-hour later

Supergirl walked in with Lena and the Doctor followed behind. Colonel Hayley was firmly on her tail, "Supergirl." She sighed, "I told you only to bring Ms Luthor so we could keep her safe and you bring yet another stray into this establishment?"

The Doctor pushed her way through both Lena and Kara, "Hello." She smiled, holding her hand out, "I'm the Doctor, and I am not a stray, I am known throughout this universe."

Colonel Hayley kept her arms crossed and stared at the Doctor's hand, "Hmm, and what species would you be?" In that moment, Alex walked over and frowned at Kara, whilst Kara just shook her head to signal that she had no idea who the Doctor was. The Doctor, however, pulled her hand back, and straightened her posture, "Timelord." She answered resolutely with pride.

Both Kara and Lena looked at her this time, both in awe and shock as to how the Doctor's childish nature from before was replaced with this stern, yet confident woman.

"Timelord." Hayley repeated, examining the Doctor slowly, before turning to Alex, "Arrest this woman, find out all you can about her and then throw her back out into the street."

Kara stepped in front of the Doctor, seeming oddly protective over a woman she had just met. In fact, it was similar to how quickly she got protective over Lena when they first met.

"Objections, Supergirl?" Hayley said to her.

"This establishment isn't like this. Ever since you and the president took over, this place has been hell and whilst you are trying to stop me from being Supergirl, I have news for you. I don't work for you. I work for me and the rest of the citizens in this city." Kara snarled.

Hayley scoffed, "We don't even know your name so we therefore by default cannot trust you." She then glanced at the Doctor, "And she is British."

The Doctor raised her brows in confusion, "What's that got to do with anything? Hey, I may be British, but Supergirl is also American, and what's more, we both come from different planets!"

Hayley laughed, "And what planet might that be?"

"One that no longer exists because it got wiped out by a war centuries ago. I'm not going to give you the name of my planet. I'll tell Alex, Supergirl and Lena but not you because all you will do is drag it through the dirt."

Hayley then glared at her, "Danvers, do as I say, arrest this one." Her eyes did not leave the Doctor for one second. Kara, however, reluctantly moved out of the way for Alex to get to the Doctor.

Alex took a hold of the Doctor's arm and walked with her, "I'm really sorry about this." Alex said quietly, "Are you on the alien amnesty act?"

"I am literally a nobody. My friends are in town, they are human though. Ryan Sinclair and Yasmin Kahn." The Doctor said as she walked alongside Alex, "I saved Lena from Lex by the way. The power of words. You'd be surprised."

"Wouldn't I?" Alex said with a little sarcasm, "But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your friends for you. I'll get a message out somehow. Do you have a cell phone number for them that I could use?"

"Actually, yes." The Doctor said to her, "But no one else here can have these numbers. They are for your use only."

"Of course." Alex said as she lead her to a room with a cell, "Do you have paper and a pen or?"

The Doctor pulled out a little notebook, "I came prepared." She smiled as she wrote the numbers down for her. She then tore the page out and passed it to Alex, "There you go." There was a moment, "I have been living under a rock, but I do know about agent Liberty and all of that jazz. Aliens are not scum and they are not a threat. Same applies to people who escape their own countries to get away from war or famine. They just want a much better life."

Alex nodded slowly, "I know…society is so hard for aliens these days and now Hayley wants to know Supergirl's real name, hell, she will even want yours."

The Doctor shook her head, "I have kept my real name hidden for thousands of years, I'm not about to give it up now just because they want me or Supergirl to give up who we are."

Alex nodded slowly as the Doctor walked into the cell, "I'd like to get to know you. You have your head screwed on tight."

The Doctor smiled as she sat down, "I have a few secrets up my sleeve yet. Lex hasn't won this. Neither has Hayley."

At that moment, the Colonel walked in. The Doctor was instantly back on her feet again, thrusting her hands into her pockets, "Missed me already?"

"Agent Danvers, please leave the Doctor and I alone."

Alex looked back at the Doctor and the Doctor only nodded in reassurance that everything would be okay.

Hayley waited until the door closed before turning back to face the Doctor, "Your name please ma'am."

"My name is the Doctor, and that is literally everything you need to know about me. You know, I have a right to my privacy." The Doctor said firmly, glaring at the woman before her, "And you won't win. Supergirl too deserves her secrecy. If the public finds out her real identity, there will be a witch-hunt. Her Family, her friends, everyone that she knows will no longer be safe. If you think for one second that I am going to let that happen, you are mistaken." There was a brief pause where Hayley interrupted.

"And how do you propose to stop us from learning the truth? You're in our custody." Hayley retorted.

"I'm here for being an alien, which I am not surprised about given the current climate around aliens. You know, I'm confused because the DEO never used to stand for this. The alien amnesty act is tarnished, kids and families are no longer safe because there are alien-hating groups everywhere and worse, Lex Luthor is on the loose. The best way to end all of this is to let me go, so I can fix it."

"And how do you intend to fix what is going on? How do you not think that you are in over your head? What will you do? Kill them?"

"No." The Doctor replied simply, "You know how I intend to end this stupid war of aliens against aliens and humans against other humans that aren't the same as them? You know what I intend to do? This may surprise you, but I do not like guns. What do guns solve? The answer to that is, they don't. Seriously why are guns still a thing given to people? That's where the problem is! I intend to end this with words! Beautiful, amazing words that can make people think and give them the choice to end this foolish, ridiculous war."

"Nice plan, you almost had me convinced then with your words." Hayley said to her, "But words and how people use rhetoric can do the opposite."

"I intend to do it very carefully." The Doctor said sternly, "But tell me, what is the point in exposing Supergirl? What will that gain?"

"Trust."

"Trust from whom? Because it will not work."

"You see Doctor, I know that Alex knows who Supergirl is and I will get it out of her one way or another, even if it means hurting members of Supergirl's friend group. James Olsen, and we all know Supergirl has a soft spot for Lena." She smiled.

"Don't you dare." The Doctor sneered, "You hurt any of them, you will have me to deal with."

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor." Hayley taunted, "I'd hate to break it to you, but you are the one caged up in here."

The Doctor smiled and stepped forward as her anger deepened, "That's why you have me caged up in here, is it?" She then nodded slowly, smile widening, but the look in her eyes not changing, "You are scared of what I will do when I get out."

Hayley stiffened on the spot and the Doctor could tell.

"Let me tell you something. Between you and I know, there is a glass wall, and believe me when I tell you I have gotten out of worse. There were even two prisons built for me at one point, perhaps more, but I escaped the Pandorica and I escaped the perfect prison. So…What makes you think that I can't get out of here?"

Hayley stepped forward, "You listen here Doctor and you listen carefully." She was now eye to eye with The Doctor and the Doctor didn't let up. She kept her eyes firmly focused on Hayley.

"You are not getting out of here." Hayley growled, "I will find out who you are, I will find out who Supergirl is and when I do, the both of you will be stuck in worse prisons for a very long time."

"Don't threaten me." The Doctor said sternly, "That is your worst mistake."

For a very tense moment, both the Doctor and Hayley stared at each other. Hayley was the first to break it, walking back across the room to the door. She then stopped at the door and turned halfway to face the Doctor, "What was it that Supergirl hated? It was Kryptonite, wasn't it?"

The Doctor didn't respond, she just stood, glaring at the woman before her. As soon as Hayley left, the Doctor sat down. As she did, she pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her jacket, pressing the button once. As she pressed it, a huge smile spread across her face, "Believe me, Colonel, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She said to herself before putting the screwdriver back in her pocket. She then pulled out a book of Jane Austen's Emma and lay down before beginning to read.


	4. A Cold Day in Hell

The Doctor sat up the moment she heard the door to her cell opening, to her dismay, it was colonel Hayley. The Colonel looked a little on edge, if the Doctor's judgements were correct, she would say that the woman in front of her was in a panic but that didn't sway the lingering attitude she felt bubbling beneath the surface, "Well, it's been forty-eight hours. Two days, two whole days and I bet you can't find anything that is worthy of keeping me in here."

Colonel Hayley glared at her, "We tried to contact the British Unified Intelligence Task Force, they deal-dealt with aliens such as yourself. I then learned that they are no longer in business due to funding disputes with the UK government and have been for a long time, however, as you are on American soil, it means that you are ours and we can keep you as long as we need to."

The Doctor frowned, "On what grounds? I haven't broken any laws, not that I'm aware of anyway and like I said before, I am no one of importance so the best thing you can do is to just let me go." She shrugged. The colonel only laughed, "Doctor, whoever you are, we will find out. One way or another, unless you want to tell me now and stop wasting our time."

The Doctor scoffed, "The only time that is being wasted here is mine on you. You're not going to learn my name because The Doctor is in fact my name and there is nothing more to it, now please let me go."

There was then an intense moment of silence where the Doctor stared innocently at the woman before her, looking for any sign that she was going to give in and let her have her freedom. The silence was soon broken by Hayley clearing her throat, "You have assets, and you have friends. You think I don't know when someone is doing something behind my back?" She scoffed.

The Doctor felt dread in the pit of her stomach, but she refused to let it show.

"As the DEO, we can do anything, and I will do anything and everything to get what I want. You supplied agent Danvers with three cell phone numbers. I got my fellow agents to track those numbers and now I have exactly what I want to get what I want out of you." The way Hayley spoke made the Doctor's blood boil and her skin crawl. Whilst she had been 'locked up' in here, for the last forty-eight hours, she has had the means to escape but as the Doctor always did, she was biding her time. However, this may soon become an unfortunate cost of time, "Where are my friends?" The Doctor snarled at Hayley from behind the glass. She was tempted to use the sonic, but that would give her game away. Instead, she watched as Hayley turned on her heel to face the door, before calling out, "Bring them in."

Not a moment later, the door swung open violently and banged against the opposing wall on the other side. The first person the Doctor saw was Yasmin, her worry heightened considerably as she saw the zip-ties that were tight around her friend's wrists, which lead the Doctor to mentally question, if they had handcuffs, why choose to put her friends in zip-ties? Ryan followed not a moment later, yelling at the guard, "LET US GO, MAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" He was clearly fighting against them and it broke the Doctor because Ryan had been doing so well, dealing with his temper and now he was driven to this. A second later, there came a comment from Graham, "Calm down mate, you're giving them what they want, don't satisfy them."

As Yaz stumbled in the door, she almost froze to the spot as she saw the Doctor on the other side of the glass of her own cell wall looking mortified with what was happening. Yaz only smiled, there was hope after all, however that hope soon faded when she realised that the Doctor wasn't going to do anything to help them, because otherwise that would give her own game away and the Doctor knew she would get shot if she tried anything.

"Doc! There you are!" Graham said to her, upon seeing her, "Can't you tell these hooligans to leave us alone?" He then frowned as he watched the Doctor open her jaw and then close it again. She was speechless and had no idea what to do. As she briefly glanced at Yaz, she noticed the hope that her friend still had in her eyes, and admittedly, she had missed it over the long hours being 'stuck' and confined to this one cell. The Doctor then snapped into action as reality hit her, "They are nothing to do with this Hayley! You can hurt me all you want, but you leave them out of it."

Hayley only laughed at her, "Oh, I'm not done."

The Doctor's blood went from boiling to freezing in a millisecond, "You'd better be done because you are messing with something that should never be messed-" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence as Alex was dragged in by two guards, badly beaten, covered in blood and bruises. The Doctor looked down at Alex and no longer felt powerful. She couldn't protect Alex, and now, even though she had a way out, she wasn't going to use it with the risk of being shot on sight.

The Doctor only walked around in a circle in the confines of her cell, trying to piece together what she was going to say next. She felt eight eyes on her at once, and as she stopped, she gave Hayley a look that was so cold, it even scared Yaz and her friends, "Okay, you…You have crossed the line. I know that every agent here has handcuffs, my question is why aren't my friends in them too, like Alex? The answer to that is, because it's a form of torture." She then laughed darkly, something which was new to her friends and as they heard it and watched how the Doctor was moving, it was like the whole universe had frozen over, "You want to torture them to get through to me, right? To get answers that you are never going to _get._ " The Doctor shrugged, "You can kill them and do what you like, but the thing is, I wouldn't let that happen and neither would Supergirl, which also leads me to my next question. Where is Supergirl? Before you left last night, you asked me what Supergirl hated the most and you knew that it was Kryptonite which leads me to believe, you are already punishing her for not giving up her name, but Supergirl hasn't got many people that you know of to hurt, so you do it to her instead because you know that Kryptonite can also kill her."

Hayley interrupted, "What are you getting at?" She almost snapped, "I have your friends and I can use them as leverage. You are not smarter than any of us here when you are locked up in there."

"Hmm, I would be very careful what you say to me." The Doctor said in a sarcastic tone, "Because you have no idea what I am capable of. If you don't let them go, you will find out what I am like, truly."

"Spoken like a God." Hayley said to her, before pulling out a gun, "The difference is, I'm in charge." She said before loading it, she then held it against Yaz's head, causing both Ryan and Graham to kick off.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan snapped as two guards pulled him away from Yaz, the same with Graham.

"Doctor, do something!" Graham snapped.

The Doctor only remained quiet once again as she stood in her cell. She remained quiet on purpose, as a way to intimidate Hayley until she came out with one comment that struck a huge nerve.

"Well, do you know why I chose her Doctor? Not him, or him?" Hayley snarled as she looked at Graham and Ryan. The Doctor glared at her, and snarled, "No, no I don't know. Why, why are you pointing a gun at my friend?"

"Because you love her, and she loves you." Hayley retorted. The Doctor's hearts beat triple time in her chest and Yaz only stared at the Doctor, looking for a reaction, only, she begged that the Doctor wouldn't react because that would give Hayley more ammunition. Hayley spoke in Yasmin's ear, "You love her, don't you?"

Yaz and the Doctor stared at each other, and as they did, even Ryan, Graham and Alex stared in between them, looking for any sign that what Hayley was saying, was true.


	5. A Cold Day in Hell Part II

Yaz stared at the Doctor as she felt the cold point of the gun on her temple. She could see the dread on the Doctor's face. Hayley was waiting for a reaction from the Doctor and it was taking its time, because again, the Doctor refused to give Hayley the satisfaction and right here right now wasn't the right place to admit to something that she never knew existed. Then something struck the Doctor, she can't always protect everyone. Sure, she warned the gang that whenever she pulled the lever in the TARDIS she was never quite sure what would happen, but the tragic thing is, she hadn't told them about how much she had lost, about _who_ she had lost. The words of Hayley reverberated in the heads of the Doctor and Yaz, _"Because you love her and she loves you."_ The Doctor and Yaz stared between one an another, before Yaz spoke, snapping the Doctor out of her thoughts, "Doctor."

The Doctor snapped out of her thoughts, looking deeply into Yasmin's eyes. A lump had formed in her throat, causing her lips to go dry.

"Don't give her the satisfaction." Yaz carried on, feeling tears stinging her eyes, " _Don't you dare_ admit it, don't give yourself to her because that is what she wants, it's been a good run."

The Doctor frowned, her face falling significantly, "You're saying goodbye, don't do that." Anger began to bubble to the surface, " _You don't get to do that_ , Yasmin Kahn don't say goodbye because it's not over!" In that moment, she didn't care about her own life anymore, she would protect Yaz whatever the cost. The Doctor yanked the sonic screwdriver from her jacket and pointed it towards the door. The sonic sparked profusely, burning the Doctor's hand, causing her to gasp in pain as she dropped it, "No, no." She gasped as she got on her knees to pick the device up.

The Colonel laughed, "You think we didn't know about such technology? You're not getting out, so just give me your name and then no one gets hurt."

The Doctor glared at her as she slowly got to her feet. As she managed to stand straight, she shoved her hands in her pockets, her face stoic, yet cold. She then shrugged as she stared at Hayley, "Do it." The Doctor said to her, only refusing to see Yasmin's reaction.

"Doctor! Are you mental?!" Graham snapped, "Now you are giving her what she wants! If you do this Doc, I will never be able to forgive you for this."

As the Doctor stared at Hayley, a small smile graced her lips, "That's the thing about travelling with me." She replied, her voice sounding cooler and calmer than before, "I didn't give you a real look in on the terms and conditions. I told you that people don't come back as the same people they were, but what I also didn't tell you is that some die, mostly because of idiots, but mostly because I just cannot help myself." She said, and the end of her sentence couldn't sound anymore scary and intimidating than it did, "I'm an alien, I don't know much about humans, why would I? Why would I _care?_ "

Both Alex and Hayley were now frowning at the Doctor.

"You're just saying this, so I don't pull the trigger, it's a defence mechanism." Hayley said to the Doctor, "I will do it." Yasmin didn't like the way the Doctor was acting, she couldn't tell if it was a defence or just a side of the Doctor she hadn't seen before, "Doctor, you're scaring me." She admitted out loud, her voice shaking. The Doctor couldn't have looked at her fast enough, "There was always a choice, there was always a danger and normally yeah." She laughed, "I would burst out of here and save you all, but _I can't."_ The Doctor looked between her friends, "I lead you all by the hand, and didn't warn you, I should have rejected you all because it never does end well and I'm thousands of years old, why would I do a stupid thing like fall in love with a primitive ape?"

Graham spoke up, shocked and horrified by what the Doctor was coming out with, "Oh, is that all we are to you? Apes? Then why the hell do you bother?"

"Because it's a game and games can be fun, or they can be really dangerous, and Hayely, YOU STILL HAVEN'T PULLED THAT TRIGGER!" The Doctor shouted, her anger now getting to her, "So, either you do it, or I will." She said coldly.

A silence took over the room, colder than before. Hayley was loving every minute of this, this was torture for everyone here and she was getting more than what she had bargained for. The Doctor's friends on the other hand no longer felt safe at all, even if the Doctor was behind some glass.

"Alright then." Hayley replied, her voice echoing off of the walls as she pulled the gun away from Yasmin, "I will bring some other guards in as a precaution and you…" She looked the Doctor up and down with a cruel smile on her face, "You live up to your promise." After that, Hayley turned on her heel and left the room.

"Doctor." Yasmin gasped as the timelord sat down in her cell, "You wouldn't…You said all that just to stop her from doing it right? You have a plan? You _always_ have a plan." The tears in Yaz's eyes began to spill down her cheeks as the Doctor didn't say a word, "Doctor!"

Graham only glared at the Doctor from where he was standing, "I'm so sorry Yaz, but I think she meant every word. That colonel Hayley has got more than what she bargained for…as have we. I don't think that was the Doctor deflecting to bide time, that was her darker side coming to the surface."

"And that's what she wanted." Alex spoke up, "That side of the Doctor, to see that, she got more than she bargained for. You think, while you are running around space and time with her, she has had thousands of years to live, which means she has had thousands of painful memories that have given her a much uglier side. Someone you don't recognise."

Yaz shrugged in disbelief, "She is pretending for them, she will find a way out of it and even if I did die, she would find a way to save me. I know she would."

In that moment Hayley walked back in, followed by several guards, "So Doctor, are you going to live up to that promise?"

The Doctor scoffed, "No, what I said was in the heat of the moment and yeah, if everyone must know, I do love Yasmin Kahn. I love her so much, you can have that information because believe me, if you make me do this every single person involved will suffer." She growled.

"Such strong words coming from such a small woman, I like it." Hayley said, "But now you have some motivation because if you do not kill your _lover_ someone else will die too."

The Doctor looked up as another gun clicked across the room.

"No! Granddad!" Ryan snapped at the guard who now held a gun to Graham, "DOCTOR DO SOMETHING!" As he yelled, he too was dragged across the room.

The Doctor then got to her feet as anger once again fuelled her body, "Let me out of here now and give me the gun!" She snapped, glaring at Hayley as she did. Hayley typed in the pin code and the door opened, as it did, the Doctor took no time at all snatching the gun from Hayley. She then strode towards Yaz, anger fuelling her every movement. She loaded the gun as she stopped in front of her friend, pointing the gun at her.

"Doc! Don't you dare!" Graham snapped at her, "She has a whole life to live and I have had mine, don't you dare!" The Doctor however, didn't listen. She had a firm hold of the gun in her hand and as she looked at Yaz, she saw how terrified her friend was. The Doctor hesitated to say anything, but instead as time froze in that instant, she pulled the trigger and a moment later…Her friend was gone, but that didn't stop her turning the gun on Hayley and killing her too without hesitation, "There is the justice." The Doctor growled before throwing the gun down and walking through the huge crowd.


	6. A Cold Day in Hell Part III

The Doctor sat up in bed, screaming. Sweat poured down her face as she came back into the world with a bang. As she looked around, she noticed how quiet it was. She checked herself for her sonic screwdriver, she found it in her jacket. She sighed in relief and lay back down. She then laughed to herself, "It was just a dream." Why she was laughing, she thought she would question that later. The Doctor rested her forearm on her forhead, only when she looked to the right of her did she realise that the horrible nightmare was soon to become a reality.

Graham, Ryan, Yaz and Alex were in front of her on their knees whilst colonel Hayley stood dead centre in the middle of the line, the difference was Yaz. She had clearly been beaten by the black eye on her face and the blood streaming down her temple, to her bust lip and many grazes. The Doctor's blood froze as she slowly sat up.

"Sleep well, Doctor?" Hayley asked as the Doctor slowly got onto her feet inside of her cell. If anything, that dream served as a warning. It was warning the Doctor not to lose control and that's what she had to bear in mind. She heard Hayley taking a breath, before she began to slowly pace, "Well, we now know your weakness." She said smugly, just as Yaz was dragged to her feet roughly by a member of security, "You were calling out her name the entire time, and it almost sounded as if you were…scared."

The Doctor followed Hayley cautiously with her eyes, whilst swallowing a lump that resided in her throat.

"The Doctor scared? I found some information on you, you and your many faces and we all now know your weakness is humans but then." She shrugged, "Listening to the same name being repeated in your dream over and over, it didn't take long to figure out _who_ your weakness is."

The Doctor still didn't reply, she was thinking strategically, worrying about her friends at the same time. She waited for Hayley to carry on, and she did. No matter how much the Doctor wanted to shut her up, she had to think of what to do to get all of them out of there no more harmed than they already were.

"I'd almost say you were in love with her." Hayley laughed, "And we all know you are not capable of that."

"I'll have you know she has seen, done, loved and lost a lot more than you think!" Yasmin snapped, "I may not know to what extent…" Her voice drifted off as she looked towards the Doctor, only the Doctor was offering no help at all, she looked weaker and she didn't look like she had any fight left at all, "But she is capable of love, kindness and so much more! You are nothing but dirt colonel, back home I'm a police officer and I would never treat anyone with such disrespect! This is unlawful!"

Colonel Hayley turned on her heel and hit Yasmin with the back of her hand. It was so hard, it even made the Doctor jump. Hayley then leaned towards Yaz's ear, and spoke loud enough that everyone could hear, "You are not on British soil Miss Kahn, and you are not here legally."

"But we are human!" Yaz seethed.

"And she is not." Hayley said to her, "Therefore she is property of the DEO."

Graham scoffed, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. This is a disgrace. All she has ever done is save your lives and this is how you repay her?"

Hayley looked between them all, "Oh wow, you really are all quick to protect your precious Doctor aren't you? She still has not said a word either."

Yasmin smirked, "That's because you don't know how she works. When she goes quiet, she is thinking. Thinking beyond your own imagination. She is plotting a way out and she has something that you don't have."

Hayley glared at Yaz as she walked back over to her, "And what might that be?"

"Confidence, charisma and intelligence…" Yasmin then paused, "Oh, and a sonic screwdriver."

Just as Hayley turned around, the Doctor used her sonic on the key pad, and walked out of the cell, "Can't keep a good timelord down for long." The Doctor smiled, "And thanks Yaz for giving me time to figure out what I was going to do next, and don't worry, I will get Hayley back for beating you up." She said, before thrusting her hands into her pockets and walking over to Hayley. Her expression was cool and calculating, "Now, no one gets away with hurting my friends. You made a mistake by locking me up here, and then you made a bigger mistake by hurting my friends. Now get out of my way." She snarled.

Hayley, even though she was taller than the Doctor walked closer to her, "You think I'm just going to let you walk out of here untouched?"

The Doctor nodded, biting her lip, "That's exactly what I expect you to do."

Surprisingly, Hayley stepped out of her way, "You may go."

The Doctor hovered for a moment before using her sonic to snap the zip ties from her friends hands before smiling, "Right, fam! Let's go! It was nice being here in National City, but we really ought to go." She said before unlocking the handcuffs on Alex's wrists, "Alex, go and check on Supergirl, I have a horrible feeling that the _colonel,_ here has done something horrible." She then headed towards the door with her friends, Yaz behind the Doctor, Ryan behind Yaz and Graham behind Ryan.

The Doctor walked down the corridor of the DEO, looking for the nearest exit, whilst Hayley followed. She then spoke into her wrist, "Commence project Chameleon." She then walked out to where the Doctor was heading, "You think it would be that easy to just go Doctor?" She said as several guards crowded around them. Three of them took a hold of the Doctor whilst several others held guns to her friends. The Doctor didn't like this one bit, "What is all of this Hayley?! What's next hm?"

Hayley waited an agonising moment, the Doctor thought agonising but then, nothing could be worse. The Colonel began speaking again, "It took forty-eight hours to find out who you were and get a hold of some artefacts from your machine and I had Brainy here construct them for me.

"Really?" The Doctor snapped, "Find anything interesting?"

Hayley pulled something out of her pocket and played with it in her hands, "An old relic you might say." She said smugly, "Recognise this Doctor?" Hayley held the object teasingly in her hand, and the Doctor got more afraid by the second, "It's an old fob watch." She said sarcastically, "You can't do much with that, other than tell the time."

"Come off it, Doctor, we know what this can do. It is more than just a normal watch." Hayley said to her. As the Doctor merely shrugged, Hayley took another breath before walking into another room and coming out with something else. Now this made the Doctor really afraid.

Yaz stared at the Doctor, her heart breaking every second, "Doctor, what is that? She can't hurt you, right?" As she got no response from the Doctor she knew that this was not going to end well.

The Colonel clicked the watch into the device, "It's portable now. It doesn't need you machine to make it work. Now, are you going to tell your friends what this is?"

The Doctor struggled in the arms of her captors, "Please, I am begging you. Please, don't do this, anything but this. Hayley! Please!" Her voice heightened and Yaz swore she heard the Doctor's voice break, like she was close to…crying.

"Doctor! Tell us what that device does, please!" Yaz begged her as delicately as possible.

The Doctor finally looked up at her, "It rewrites every single cell in my body, and it burns, it burns like regeneration. I've done it once before and I never want to do it again."

Yaz was confused, "Rewrites every cell?"

"It makes me human!" The Doctor snapped, "Not only that, I don't remember who I am, I am a stranger to myself. I won't know who you guys are. I will just be alone! A lonely human, and part of me will be stuck inside that pocket watch and if Hayley has control of it, I may die a human too."

"That's not fair!" Ryan snapped, "Don't do this to her!"

The Doctor looked at Hayley one last time and begged quietly, "Please, don't do this."

Hayley smirked, "Maybe if I do this, you will live in peace and have your _Yasmin_ until the day you die." Hayley noticed how the Doctor backed off as she walked forward, the timelord was so terrified in that moment, her friends had never seen her so afraid. That was until the object was placed upon her head and she started screaming. It was both gut wrenching and heart breaking, as her friends could do nothing but watch.


	7. Reconcile

It had been an hour since the Doctor's screaming had subsided. Yasmin sat on the steps of the DEO in the main area where Supergirl would enter and exit and where most discussions, transmissions and missions took place. She was no longer retrained by handcuffs or zip ties, she just sat feeling incredibly numb. Ryan left, he had never seen anything like that. Seeing his friend who could scare off whole fleets of Daleks defeated by humans using her own technology against her. It was no lie that Ryan ran off to go and be sick whilst the Doctor carried on screaming relentlessly and Graham just held Yasmin back as she screamed at the officers, Hayley or anyone who would listen. She begged and begged for it to stop. It was a very long twenty minutes before the transformation was complete, every cell in the Doctor's body was now human. She was more vulnerable than ever before. Yaz remembers watching as the Doctor fell to the floor with the lack of energy consuming her, keeping her unconscious. She then remembered watching the soldiers carrying her seemingly lifeless form away.

Hayley walked over to Yasmin as Graham began to release his grip on her. Hayley looked incredibly smug, "Well, she will now be taken. Her life is all planned out for her and whilst she won't remember you, it's up to you to make whatever relationship you have...work."

"The Doctor didn't deserve that!" Yaz snapped, her voice raspy, "She was only ever kind. If you knew her at all, you would have helped us. We don't even belong here, this isn't _our universe!"_

Hayley merely shrugged, "And that should bother me, why exactly?" She then took a step forward, getting in Yasmin's face. Graham had to tighten his grip on Yasmin's arms again to stop her from hitting Hayley, or worse, killing her. That's what Yaz wanted to do then and there.

"Paradoxes." Yasmin ground out through gritted teeth, "If we don't belong here, anything could happen! And when I get the Doctor back-" Yasmin was paused by Hayley.

"You will never get her back." Said smugly, "Who she is, is hidden away in a fob watch. The only way you would get her back is if you opened it and even then, I would have you both shot. So, here is what is going to happen now, I will leave you to do whatever you want, but know this. If the Doctor ever came back, I will make it my mission to destroy _you."_

Graham frowned, "Why just destroy her though? What do you even have against us? Like Yaz said, all the Doc wanted to do was help people and you turned her own technology into a weapon against her. The Doc hadn't even provoked you, so why have you done all of this? And again, what is your vendetta against Yaz?"

Hayley took a breath, "We all know the Doctor isn't capable of deep love, of being human. And I also know that Yasmin fell in love with the _time lord-"_

"Lady, please." Yaz spat, "even if she did fall in love with me, that would be brilliant because then that would prove your stupid hypothesis that the Doctor can't love or be human, as for me? If I love her, that is my secret to keep!" Yaz hissed.

Hayley reluctantly gave up, shrugging, "Like I said, whatever happens next is out of my hands." She then walked off, leaving Yaz and Graham just stood there.

That's how Yaz came to be where she is now. Ryan and Graham are elsewhere, and she is on her own, staring at the floor in front of her. She didn't even notice who sat beside her, she was that stuck in her own trance.

"Are you okay, miss Kahn?" The voice asked tenderly, "I know what you witnessed was very startling and if I may say, a little disturbing."

Yasmin looked up slowly at the friendly face, "You're Brainy, right?"

Brainy looked confused for a very brief moment, "Yes, I am. Brainiac 5 to be precise, but you can call me Brainy if you wish."

Yasmin laughed slightly, groaning when it hurt her ribs, "I took quite the kick in. The stuff I would do for that woman." She smiled, cradling her side. The smile faded as quickly as it appeared, "We need the Doctor back."

"I know of Timelords, I studied them whilst rebuilding the chameleon arch. I didn't realise the power of such a device until it was too late." He said solemnly, "I would have reprogrammed it if I knew. And." He stammered, "For the record, if there is anyone that can get the Doctor back, it's you." He smiled slightly, "The Doctor and the way she looked at you, there is no denying that she had a special place in her hearts...for you. She looked at you as if three moons from moon dust 6 were hanging from the sky. And they come in three colours, although that may be a bit wrong as the middle moon comes in a multitude of colours and shines throughout the day whilst Fluro 4.53 shines." Brainy then noticed the frown on Yasmin's face, "Fluro 4.53 moon dusts sun."

Yasmin nodded slowly, "I will take that as a compliment."

"It was...a compliment." Brainy said in equal confusion. "If it helps Miss Kahn, I may know a way to get your friend back...It will just take some time and a lot of cunning."

Yasmin smiled slightly, "Thank you Brainy. And if I do say so, you sound a little like the Doctor. She has-had no filter when she talked, she just said everything how it is and... sometimes certain things didn't need saying." She then looked around, "I guess I have got to go and find the Doctor then. Hayley gave me the address. She thinks I will just _take_ this and not do anything about it. She is very wrong about that. Whilst I will look after her, I will not fall in love with her. Not yet, it's too soon. I need her to be the Doctor when I tell her."

Brainy nodded slowly, "Well, I need to start working but Miss Yasmin, i will be seeing you around."

Yasmin hugged Brainy, unexpectedly. Brainy had no idea what to do, "Is this what humans normally do?" Yasmin pulled away, "Mate, it's a way of saying thank you."

Brainy then frowned again, " _Mate?"_

Yasmin laughed, "It's an expression we use back in England."

"Ah yes! The ye old'e bells do ring! I have heard that before. Manchester Black said it, a lot." He frowned once again before Hayley called him over, "Yasmin, it appears I am needed. Don't forget what I said. You need to get going yourself." He said before leaving her alone again.


	8. Born Innocent

_Walked in the cold air_ _  
Freezing breath on a window pane  
Lying and waiting  
A man in the dark in a picture frame  
So mystic and soulful  
A voice reaching out in a piercing cry  
It stays with you until_

It was now December and many trying months had passed. The Doctor had been gone for six months, Yaz, Graham and Ryan had to settle into life in a different universe, whilst Lex was still running amock. The Doctor, however had adopted a new name and a new job which suited her perfectly. In fact, she had taken on two jobs, but the one thing that Yaz found odd was that the Doctor, or her human self was working also in a hospital. One of Lena's, as Lena gave her the job so she could keep a closer eye on her. Brainy helped to create the fake qualifications, but nothing about her talent as a doctor was fake. She was a perfectly skilled surgeon. Cathy, her human self was a Doctor and a teacher. She worked in a high school whilst her weekend job was working in a L-Corp owned hospital.

It was a crisp December morning, and Cathy was on her daily jog before the sun came up. The cold did indeed bite, but it was exhilarating. There was something that lit up inside her whenever she heard about Supergirl and the aliens of National City, in fact, she loved that humans and aliens existed together, the only thing she hated was the current rising tensions between the humans and aliens. She wondered why Lex Luthor and Ben Lockwood didn't leave them alone and she swore, one of these days, she would boycott one of these protests and stand up for the aliens. She didn't know why, she just really hated it. It's not like she was friends with any aliens, she just didn't understand why the concept of humans and aliens living together was so hard. This one morning, she carried on running, before coming to a stop outside a bakery, the smell of fresh bread and coffee threatening to lure her in, but then, she supposed, one coffee wouldn't hurt. She had at least an hour until she had to go to school, but she decided to shower once she had arrived at the school instead of once she had gotten home again.

Cathy was met with the bright lights of the shop and saw a few policemen eating their bacon and egg sandwiches with their coffees. She overheard them talking about the aliens they referred to as _'roaches'_ and how they didn't belong on this planet. As she stood in line waiting to be served, she just stood there acting as if she was minding her own business until one of the officers said something that really twisted a nerve.

' _Yeah, the kids too should be strung up before they arrive here, they are only making the problem bigger.'_

 _'They can breed, we do not want that, not in our civilised society. Humans and humans only, am I right?'_ One of the other officers laughed.

Cathy snapped as she turned around, walking over to the table with a fierce anger behind her eyes, "If I answer your question for you, no. No, you are not right. Has it ever occurred to any of you narrow-minded idiots as to why there might be aliens on this planet? I would hate to break it to you fella's, but not all aliens want to take over our planet. Think of it like this, you all worry about migrants, immigrants, asylum seekers and what not, and if you apply what you are saying about aliens to them too, you will see that this whole stupid thing does not include aliens! They are not alien and you still hate them because you think they are stealing jobs, taking homes from people or whatever, but they are not. They want what each and every one of us wants." Cathy snapped, taking a breath, "We all want certainty and security and a better life all round. If this country was torn by war or famine, you would certainly want to go elsewhere so don't." She paused for a breath.

In those few moments, Yaz who was already in the queue was standing and watching in awe. The Doctor was beneath the surface and she knew it and even if she wasn't. Cathy was a great, kind, compassionate person all-round and that's what mattered. Although the annoyance on Cathy's face and the anger was something that she hadn't quite seen before. Then she heard Cathy finish her sentence, "You are the ones who are closed minded, and arrogant if you think you would not do the same as the aliens and other humans that escape such planets or countries."

One of the police officers stood up at this point, "Why do you care about them so much? Are you one of them too? Are you a _roach?"_ He snarled, getting in Cathy's face.

Yaz's eyes widened as she saw the police officer reaching for his baton subtly, "Doctor!" She gasped, before quickly intervening, "It is very early in the morning, why don't we all just cool off and enjoy our breakfast?" She said, before pulling Cathy away.

Once they were out on the street, Yaz walked beside Cathy, "You were pretty great back there, standing up for not just the aliens…But humanity as a whole."

Cathy smiled slightly, "Thank you officer." Cathy said to Yaz, noticing her uniform, "Were they your colleagues?"

"Unfortunately." Yaz laughed nervously, "He was going to arrest you, I had to intervene."

"Thank you." Cathy said sheepishly, before shivering as the cold bit her skin. The warmth was now wearing off from her run and she felt it, "When I run, I never feel the cold, it's when I stop that's the problem."

Yaz shrugged off her jacket and gave it to her, "You need to keep warm madam, we can't have you catching hyperthermia."

Cathy greatfully took it, and put it over her shoulders, "I'm sorry…You called me, Doctor back there, have we met?" She asked, trying to connect the dots, "It feels like we know each other."

"You work at the children's hospital as a surgeon, right? You did the summer ball for the kids and had Supergirl there as a guest." She smiled, "I was on duty that day. What you do for those kids is quite inspiring."

Cathy smiled as she shook her head, "It was nothing. We all need heroes, especially now more than ever. I cannot believe how corrupt this government is. Aliens do not have amnesty anymore, and how are they supposed to live if there are people like Ben Lockwood having a job at the Whitehouse? It's absurd. Tell you what I compare it to, although it is not on the same sort of scale, nowhere near in fact. But this country, right now is a laughing stock. Everyone looks at this place and thinks, that it is a bloody joke and then you get back home." She laughed, "Brexit this, Brexit that. The woman does not even know how to run a country."

"I second that." Yaz laughed as she walked over to her car, "Would you like a lift? My shift is in an hour if you need to get anything before work?"

Cathy smiled graciously, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"If I minded, I would not be asking." Yaz laughed, "Come on, let's get you in the warm. Bet you'll learn to go running on a minus eight December morning."

"I have certainly learned my lesson." Cathy smiled before getting into the car with her.


	9. Is there Something I should Know?

After Christmas came around, and spring had sprung, things were getting easier for Yaz, Graham and Ryan despite not having the Doctor as they knew it around. _Cathy_ , otherwise known as the Doctor was now winning awards as a surgeon at the L-Corp Children's Hospital, despite her short amount of time being there. Yaz, was getting used to her new life working as a police officer in National City, whilst Ryan was working in a factory and Graham was helping his family wherever they needed him. Despite this new life they all yearned to go back to the life they previously had. The situation with Lex Luthor was getting out of hand and the government had no idea what to do as he had the only intention of destroying the peace between humans and aliens with the help of Ben Lockwood and his Children of Liberty, however the girl of steel, Lex's sister, agent Danvers, the Dreamer and the DEO were helping out to try and keep the peace between humans and aliens.

Despite all of this going, on nobody was aware that there was somebody else helping out in secret, the most unlikely of persons was helping deep down in her basement, a woman smarter than even Lex Luthor was working on a way to try and stop a man who thought he was beyond both humanity and aliens. Despite this woman previously being alien, she still had the brains of who she was before, this was becoming quite the advantage because she was able to muster up a plan that would save both humanity and alien life as everyone knew it.

It was a warm day, a nice sunny day on the outskirts of National City, and Cathy was happily sitting in her garden writing down notes in a notebook. Living in the countryside was an obvious perk, but she never really realised how much she enjoyed the tranquillity and beauty of living outside of the city, in fact, should never really known anything like it before. The peace, the quiet, the green and most importantly the time to think and create a plan that would involve saving both humanity and the lives of every single alien that lived around the globe, only one woman could really save everyone, despite not being aware of how alien her own plans were. Cathy was sitting on a deck chair on her lawn on this peaceful, warm day, still sketching, still drawing a plan to stop Lex in his tracks. As Cathy looked up, she saw a patrol car parking on the pavement outside her property. The person who exited the vehicle was none other than Yasmin Khan herself. A smile slowly spread across Cathy's face upon the realisation of who was driving the vehicle and who had stopped outside of her home. As Yasmin made her way up Cathy's lawn, a huge, bright welcoming smile spread across her own face.

"I was expecting to see someone as bright as you today!" Cathy beamed, slowly closing her book, but keeping her hand under the current page of which she was writing. Yasmin, had stopped walking once she had reached Cathy and looked around, "It was a nice day, and I'm on my lunch break, so I thought I'd come and see my favourite person."

Cathy frowned, barely managing to hide her smile. She felt like a giddy child, like she was anticipating someone like the Easter Bunny or Father Christmas, but she was always happy to see Yasmin Khan. Yasmin always put a smile on her face, she just never liked to admit it out loud but being in the presence of a friend always made her day better.

"Favourite person? Am I your _only_ favourite person?" Cathy giggled, "I'd be flattered if I was, but then again, you do seem to be my only favourite person, in fact, this may sound really sad, but I think you are the only person that I trust." Cathy didn't understand why, but she always had trust issues, and she never understood why, when she found someone that she really liked, she latched onto them and trusted them with everything, she could even say, she's supposed she trusted that one person with her life and that one person, in this moment was Yasmin Khan.

Yasmin couldn't help the frown that came across her face but her smile never really faltered. Despite knowing that the person in front of her, was the one person she trusted with her life, she never said it out loud, but she supposed that telling the Doctor how she really felt would either make the Doctor turn away from her, give the Doctor this newfound responsibility- or it would just complicate their own lives even further. After all, a TimeLord can easily outlive a human. Yaz, knew the Doctor was a few thousands of years old, but she didn't look it in her face. The only place those thousands of years could be seen was through her eyes.

A comfortable silence settled between the two. Cathy was staring at Yaz, and Yaz too was staring back at her. _Did it count if the Doctor was human to fall in love with her?_ A fleeting thought crossed Yaz's mind in that moment. She then shook her head, "Are you enjoying your day off?"

"Yeah." Cathy breathed, looking around, "It's really nice living here. I'm considering moving to Midvale when I retire."

Yasmin almost choked on air, "Retire?! You're still young."

Cathy let out a small laugh, "I look younger than what I am."

 _I know._ Yaz thought to herself.

"Well the, how old are you?" Yaz spoke aloud.

"A woman never tells." Cathy smiled, "But I suppose I can tell you. I'm 36."

"That's still young!" Yasmin laughed, "You have plenty of life left in you yet!"

"I suppose." Cathy smiled, looking down at the book in her hand. Yaz took advantage of that moment, "What's that? The book?"

"The book? Oh, the book." Cathy laughed, "This is how I plan on stopping Lex in his tracks. I just need to take it to Lena, but I doubt she will listen."

Yasmin took advantage of this moment, "I will have you know that you are one of Lena's favourite employees, but don't tell her I told you that." She laughed slightly, before looking at the book again, "Mind if I take a look?"

"I doubt you'll understand it, a lot would say it is very alien. But, it is top secret."

"Trust me Doctor, it's in safe hands with me." Yaz smiled, berating herself on the inside for not using Cathy's name. Either way, Cathy handed her the notebook and let her read it.

Yaz, firstly gasped at the first few pages, "Are these plans?"

"Oh, no, no." Cathy laughed, "These are from dreams that I have had." She said, looking at the pencil drawn sketches, "And this is going to sound really stupid, and crazy."

Yaz interrupted her, in awe of what she was looking at, "Don't stop, carry on. I want to know the stories behind these."

"Well they aren't stories as such." Cathy carried on, "They are…They are from dreams that I have had…You know, it sounds completely mental but…In my dreams, I myself am an alien…An alien with two-hearts…I can change my face…" She said, watching Yasmin turn the page in her book, "Look, there. These…These are the faces of who I was…Who, _she_ was before she became who she was…But this woman…She does call herself the Doctor. The thing is, she has seen so much, lived through hell…I'd say in some ways that she hates who she became. You know this face." She said, pointing at the Doctor's previous face right before she became who she was, "He…He had enough. He didn't want to change. He just wanted to lie down and die because he saw no point. He had killed, as did the previous faces…. And I think now, the Doctor lives with this guilt and uses it to be a better person."

Yaz listened to Cathy carry on, in awe of what she was saying. Yaz also knew that these weren't just stories. They had really happened to the Doctor. However, she was taken aback when she mentioned people being killed by her friend's hand. She never imagined that the woman sitting in front of her would be capable of such malice, which then lead her on to her next question. She couldn't help herself, but at this point, she wanted to know who her friends were travelling with.

"You say that he…Had killed people, how many?" She wished, in that moment, that she had never asked. She saw what looked like guilt spread across Cathy's face. To her, what she had written and drawn were just dreams, but to Yasmin, this was who the Doctor was and she had the right to know.

"She…She had destroyed her own planet in order to stop a war." Cathy said carefully, "And the last time she came into contact with a creature called a Dalek…She took joy in seeing it back away from her once it found out who she was. The Doctor looks kind on the outside and acts like a child…But she…She has a darker side that is dangerous, and ugly. Imagine living for thousands of years, seeing planets die, and watching your own species die…There would be a dark, twisted part of you left over… And whilst none of this is real Yaz, in my dream, this Dalek attached itself to this man…I'm not too sure who he was but the Doctor tricked this Dalek into thinking it was on its home world when really, she had stopped outside of a supernova…" Cathy paused, swallowing a lump in her throat, "This Doctor…She is not a nice person to know, not deep down." She said, shaking her head.

Yaz wanted her to carry on, "Cathy, the Doctor, what would she have done if the Dalek hadn't let go?" She urged her.

Cathy shrugged, "I don't know…I think…Despite this man being someone of importance to one of her friends…I think she would have let him fall into the supernova without a second thought, because she hated that being so much for destroying her people or making her have to make that choice to begin with."

Yaz's heart was in her stomach, she couldn't quite look at Cathy the same. Not when a lot of things had begun to make sense. Just then, Yaz's radio sparked to life, "I…I need to go." She smiled sheepishly, "Got a car chase. I will see you around, yeah?" She said as she climbed to her feet.

Cathy too, smiled sheepishly. She felt a tension shift between the two of them. She didn't understand why because, Afterall, they were only talking about some dumb dreams that she had. She watched as Yaz got back into the car.

Once Yaz had driven out of the way of the houses and a back lane, she pulled into a layby, her heart pounding a thousand miles per-hour. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She felt like she was going to throw up at any second, and the warm day was not helping that. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel as she fought back tears. She never imagined that the Doctor would ever sound like a devil in disguise. Now, she questioned weather she would ever trust the Doctor again if she did ever come back. Afterall, if Cathy thought that the Doctor would be capable of killing Ryan's dad without hesitation, what if it had been any other of them that the Dalek was attached to?

What if the Dalek had been attached to her?


End file.
